Episode One: Stolen Angel
by Chloe1
Summary: I finally created episode one for everyone who's been looking for it. Mac and Harm are engaged, but Palmer has a plan of revenge (i know cheesy summary) Just please RR.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the JAG characters (as I've already said before) CBS does. I'm writing for the pure purpose of fun no money is involved. Just for old time's sake please read and review, and no flames they do you no good. I'm not an editor so my stories aren't perfect so I'm going to apologize now for my editing mistakes and for the gaps. Title likely to change. Now that that's over I wont have to repeat again, so enough chit chat and on with the story.

****

Episode One

Stolen Angel

Chapter 1

****

"Oh Mac I just love your ring!" Lt. Harriet Roberts cried as she once again was admiring Mac's ring. 

"I know Harriet, I still can't get over the fact that Harm and I are engaged." A smile snuck across Harriet's face.

"Permission to speak freely ma'am?" Mac shrugged.

"Go ahead."

"It's about time!" Both ladies erupted in quiet giggles, before turning back to their work. Mac did have to admit it was about time, she and Harm had been dancing around each other for so long. Harm came out of his office, spotting his fiancé he came over to give her a quick peck on the forehead. 

"I have an interrogation in DC, I'll be back late tonight." He informed, Mac nodded in understandment. Harm quickly left the bullpen, he didn't like going to DC so he wanted to get this over as soon as possible.

---

Once in DC Harm interrogated the ensign incriminated with three accounts of robbery. It didn't take long before the ensign broke down and admitted his guilt. It was almost to easy, but the ensign accepted his resignation from the navy and that he would pay the fines. Harm smiled to himself he was done early, if he was able to beat the traffic he may be able to take Mac out for dinner, then head on home. 

---

Palmer sat in Harm's apartment studying photos of Harm and Mac, they were clearly more than just partners. He noted, as he looked at a photo of Mac in a black bikini on Harm's lap. 

"I can definitely get use to that." Palmer snickered as he moved on to a picture of Harm's father. Palmer heard the key in the door, and rushed to the door, posed with a syringe he waited until Harm entered. He stuck Harm in the shoulder, the pain caused Harm to stumble forward while Palmer closed the door. 

"Let's talk we got a lot of catching up to do." Palmer began eager to get his plan of revenge in action. 

---

Mac was about to take a shower when the phone rang. She checked the caller ID, and was pleased to see it was Harm.

"Hey sailor." She answered.

"Hey what are you doing?" He asked.

"About to take a shower." She smiled recalling their romantic dinner.

"Need help?" He offered, Mac laughed.

"Not tonight." Mac leaned over to test the water temperature.

"Buy you breakfast tomorrow?" He offered.

"You already bought me dinner."

"Then make you breakfast?" 

"Alright, 6 am."

"Yes ma'am."

"Good night sailor."

"Good night marine." 

Palmer hung up the phone looking very smug over at Harm. 

"She couldn't even tell the difference." 

"Your appearance, it wasn't very convincing last time." Harm reminded.

"I've perfected my technique." Palmer admitted, satisfied he would be able to imitate Harm so well not even his own fiancé would know the difference.

"What about me what if Mac wants to go back to my place? She'll see that I'm here and know you're a fake." Palmer chuckled.

"Don't worry you'll be dealt with." It had been five hours since Harm had arrived home, and Palmer couldn't wait for tomorrow.

****

I know it's a little confusing, sorry about that but now that everything's out I can smooth it out. I would love reviews so please review thanks!


	2. To Begin With

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

Thanks to Jaycee, starryeyes, marinesis, et-spiritus-sancti, FlyboysNinjaGirl, and harmsgirl for the encouraging reviews y'all are the reason I had to update so soon!

****

Episode 1

Stolen Angel

Chapter 2

Mac stepped out of the shower at 5:55 A.M. she wrapped a towel around her body when the doorbell rang. 

"Your five minutes early sailor." She greeted through the door, before opening it, Harm stood in the door frame with his famous fly boy grin on his face, taking in Mac who was standing their in only a towel. "Are you going to come in?"

"Blueberry waffles?" Harm offered.

"Mmmmm sound good why don't you go ahead and make them, while I go and get ready for work." She suggested. Mac went back into the bathroom leaving the door open.

"Harm you've got it made." Palmer complimented under his breath as he moved for the kitchen.

"Did you say something?" Mac called from the bathroom.

"Only that, that should be new uniform regulation." He teased.

"Keep dreaming flyboy." Mac called now over the blow dryer. Five minutes later Mac emerged fully dressed in uniform, Harm had a plateful of waffles waiting for Mac. "They smell great, maybe you should cook more often." She offered kissing Harm on the lips, there was something about the kiss, but Mac brushed it off.

"If I get to see you in a towel every morning sure." Mac slightly blushed at the comment.

"We better hurry or the admiral will have our six for being late." Harm nodded in understandment. He picked a piece of his waffles and fed it to Mac who laughed while trying to keep the waffles in her mouth.

"Hope you won't do that at our wedding." Mac swallowed.

"Speaking of wedding…" She began taking another bite of her waffles. "We still haven't decided officially on a date."

"How about you decide." Harm offered. 

"Alrighty." Mac wiped the syrup of her face. 

"I'll be gone all day I got a case I got to work on at Norfolk, so I'll see you tonight maybe?" Palmer nodded following Mac out.

"This is going to be easy." Palmer thought.

Palmer proceeded through the bullpen of JAG, the layout had not changed since he was last here. He smiled, saluted and greeted people here and there before locking himself up in Harm's office. Palmer looked at the case files piled on Harm's desk, this was going to be the only negative factor of this. Palmer crossed his arms, as he thought back on his plan. He gazed into the office...who would be his first victim. At that moment he saw Bud crossing the bullpen.

"Kill two birds with one stone." He muttered, sticking his head out the door.

"Hey Bud I have a personal favor that I need to ask you." 

****

Next chapter I may need to raise the rating just to be on the cautious side.


	3. A Casual Drive

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

Thanks to harmsgirl, jagchick105, Lizbeth, et-spiritus-sancti, marineJAG for the reviews y'all are the best!!

****

Episode One

****

Stolen Angel

Chapter 3

"Can I help you sir?" Bud asked closing the file he was reading.

"Unfortunately my car is having trouble, and I have to make a run over to Norfolk, I was wonder if I could borrow your van, I'll pay for gas, but this run is very important."

"Of course sir." Bud eagerly agreed digging in his pocket for his keys.

"Thanks a lot buddy I knew I could count on you." Palmer smiled accepting the keys, Bud innocently wandered off, as Palmer stood smirking in the doorframe. 

Explaining to the admiral that he had a witness to a case who suddenly needed to talk to him, Harm left JAG searching for Bud and Harriet's blue mini van. Palmer drove until he was outside Church Falls city limits, pulling off the main road and onto a deserted dirt road. He headed down the dirt road searching for his friend's home. He saw the run down cabin and pulled up in front. He fixed his Navy uniform as he got out of the van and ran up the concrete steps, knocking three times on the wooden door.

"Palmer?" His friend greeted.

"Yeah it's me."

"Good job." He complimented.

"Do you have it?" Palmer snapped being annoyed with the small talk.

"Yeah, yeah." His friend grumbled opening the door for his friend to walk through.

"Small enough not to be found in a random car search, an undetectable when the police search for a cause." 

"Excellent." Palmer counted out his money accepting the device. "And I have your confidence that it'll work."

"Like a charm." His friend assured double checking the amount. 

"Good." With that Palmer turned and left. Checking the clock when he got back in the van he decided to drive a little more to make it appear that he actually went to Norfolk and had an interrogation. He picked up lunch at a local restaurant, after finishing his double cheeseburger he filled up the gas tank and drove back to JAG. 

Harm parked a distance away from the entrance so no one would see him tampering with the Robert's van. Flipping open the hood he did enough tinkering and then applied the device. Making sure no grease or anything that would hint to where he actually was, was on him, he straightened his uniform and made his way back into JAG. While eating he had made some false paper work for proof of his interview.

"Thanks Bud!" Harm thanked tossing him his keys.

"Any time Commander!" Harm returned to his office to complete his paper work. Mac walked into the bullpen at a quarter till eight, she stopped to wish the Robert's a good night as they left for the evening. Palmer watched in satisfaction, and smiled up at Mac when she entered.

"Long day?" He asked in concern, Mac stood in the doorframe rubbing her neck.

"You could say that how about you?" 

"I had to meet a witness in Norfolk that insisted I meet her on the last minute, if I knew where you were I would of stopped in. Hey do you mind towing my car to the repair shop my car died on me." Palmer gave his best attempt at giving Harm's innocent look, Palmer had drained the transmission of fluid to aid his alibi. 

"No, no problem at all let me just drop a few things in my office and then we can leave." Harm smiled as Mac retreated to her office. 

"So far so good." Palmer complimented himself as he gathered what he needed and left, thinking about his next day's work…and of tonight.

****

Well what do y'all think? Please review.


	4. Missing Lieutenants

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

Thanks to jaycee, jamie, et-spiritus-sancti, JediRabb, jagchick105, and marineJAG for all the reviews!!

A long chapter for y'all because I know I'm may start having huge gaps again.

****

Episode 1

Stolen Angel

Chapter 4

Harriet raised herself into the minivan, she smiled over at Bud who got into the driver's seat, they were off to the daycare to pick up Susan and then to the school to get AJ. They pulled out of JAG and began down the road to the daycare.

"The kids want a dog." Harriet informed watching Bud for his reaction.

"A dog?" Bud made a face as if he just ate a lemon.

"Yes, and I think it'd be a great idea, it would teach the kids responsibility."

"I don't know Harriet…" Right then there was a bright flash, and the car was thrown off the road and into the ditch.

-*-

Harm's head was pounding when he woke up, he looked around not familiar with his surroundings. Suddenly yesterday's events hit him.

"Oh gosh Mac!" He cried out, he cringed, as his head seemed to explode, what did Palmer eject him with? No doubt Palmer was out their screwing up his life, he just prayed he wouldn't hurt any of his friends, family or Mac.

"Dang you Palmer!" He cursed, his hands were tighed behind his back and he had a huge crick in his neck. Harm lifted his head, it was pitch black except for a tiny sliver of light from a window higher up. The room was damp, and smelled musty Harm figured he was in some cellar. He cringed at the memory of what Palmer told him he was going to do with Mac.

"She won't know the difference, in fact the entire time she'll believe that I am you." Palmer chuckled. "This just keeps getting better." Harm had to get out, he had to get to Mac and everyone before Palmer had a chance, but something in the pit of his stomach already told him he was too late.

-*-

Palmer hitched Harm's car up to the tow truck, he had ended up calling in a tow truck, but still asked Mac to give him a ride home.

"I really think we should buy a new apartment, bigger one of course, until we have children." Mac suggested while driving Harm home.

"Whatever you say." Mac raised her eyebrow in suspicion.

"What?" 

"It's not like you to just give in, you've been pushing for us to buy a house." Harm/Palmer shrugged.

"I've gotten some advice from a very good source, who said that the women is always right." Mac laughed at the comment.

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"What source is that?"

"That's confidential." Mac laughed again as she turned onto Harm's street. 

"There's something different about you." Palmer tried to act comfortable.

"Oh?"

"Yeah I just can't figure it out."

"I know what it is."

"What?"

"I'm in love." Harm leaned over and gave Mac a peck on the check, "how about you and me leave early on Friday and go down to Virginia Beach for the weekend." 

"Sounds romantic."

"Then it's a date." Mac nodded as Palmer slipped out of the car and waved good bye. Palmer retreated back into Harm's apartment to start planning on his next victim…the admiral. 

-*-

Mac dropped her keys and purse on the kitchen table, turning on her favorite burn CD, Mac began to get out of her uniform. Mac absolutely loved Virginia Beach she couldn't believe Harm was treating her to a weekend trip there. Mac picked up the phone she couldn't wait to tell Chloe and Harriet. She dialed Chloe's number but she was at riding lessons and wouldn't return till later, she then dialed Harriet's number, no answer.

"Odd, they must have taken the kids out to dinner or something." Mac shrugged she would just tell Harriet tomorrow. She slipped off her uniform and slipped on a pair of blue jeans and red tank top when the phone rang.

"Hello."

"Colonel Mackenzie?"

"This is she."

"Colonel, my name is Katie Hurst, I'm in charge of the day care that Susan Roberts is enrolled in."

"Yes is there a problem?"

"The Robert's have not been in yet to pick up Susan, and you were on their contact list, could you please pick up Susan, and do you know where the Robert's are?" Mac turned down the CD, a puzzled expression on her face.

"The Robert's haven't contacted you?"

"No ma'am and it's getting late, and Susan is getting worried." 

"I'm on my way." Mac informed, hanging up the phone she grabbed her purse and keys. It wasn't like Bud or Harriet to forget to pick up Susan. As she started her car she pressed 2 for Harm on her cell phone.

-*- 

Admiral Chegwidden was about to leave when Tiner poked his head around the doorframe.

"Sir there is a Principal Stiller on the line three." The admiral was confused why would a principal be calling JAG at this hour?

"Thank you Tiner." The admiral put down his briefcase and picked up the phone pressing three.

"Admiral Chegwidden."

"Admiral, Principal Stiller, I have an AJ Roberts up here, his parents have not picked up and you were listed on the emergency card as AJ's godfather." The admiral sat down shifting the phone to his left ear.

"Do you know where the Robert's are?" He asked.

"No sir they've yet to contact us, are you available to pick AJ up?" 

"Yes on was on my way out, give me ten minutes."

"Alright, thank you Admiral." Admiral Chegwidden stood up grabbing his cover and briefcase.

"TINER!" 

"Yes sir."

"I have to go get AJ from school, I want you to find the Robert's and tell them I wasn't to speak to them ASAP."

"Yes sir!" With that the admiral left.

****

Well what do you think? I decided to make it long to make up for not updating sooner. Please R/R!!


	5. All for the Children

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

OMG y'all thanks so much for all the reviews I jus had to skip over updating my Alias fic bc of all the encouraging reviews!! Thanks to caitlin, marineJAG, lizzy0888, harmsgirl, et-spiritus-sancti, jagchick105 

*breathes* navychick, JagSister, and Reese Cup for the reviews!! To macnharm I can't remember when, but there is an episode where Palmer impersonates Harm to get into some trial, I can't remember exactly you'd have to watch the reruns on USA and I just had Palmer perfect his techniques, but thanks for the review!!

****

Episode 1

Chapter 5

All For the Children

Harriet's body was throbbing she reached up to touch her head and felt blood trickling down her forehead. She tried to call Bud's name but couldn't speak, she looked to her side and saw the van embedded in a tree, Harriet tried to scream but she couldn't utter a sound, her legs were numb and it felt as if a thousand little glasses were buried within her skin. Tears blurred up her eyes, Bud was no where is sight, but Bud was strong he had lived through loosing his leg he could survive this…right? Sirens wailed in the distance, Harriet's eyelids grew heavy, sleep was so welcoming right now that she gave into the urge.

-*-

Mac had picked up Harm on the way to day care, she was on the phone with the admiral when she pulled up, Harm had a look of concern on his face as he slid into the passenger seat.

"Yes sir... yes sir, Harm's in the car with me now we're on our way to pick up Susan… I understand Admiral…yes sir good bye sir." Mac hung up her cell phone an passed a glance at Harm before looking out…he looked a little different…but Mac brushed that off he was simply concerned.

"What did the admiral want?" 

"Apparently little AJ wasn't picked up either, the admiral is on his way to pick him up and we are going to rondevu at the Robert's house to see if anyone is home, if not will go from there…"

"God I hope they're alright." Palmer put as much concern as he could in his voice.

"I'm sure they are." Mac attempted to assure him, as she pulled off and onto the exit for the daycare. The daycare was desolate with the exception of the day care van and one car parked near the front door. Harm and Mac got out and walked up to the day care. A very scared Susan ran up to Harm and Mac and wrapped her body around Mac's leg.

"I take it your Colonel Mackenzie?" A woman about early thirties with curly red hair inquired.

"Yes I am and this is my partner and fiancé Commander Rabb he is also a close and personal friend of the Roberts too." The women nodded in understandment.

"Yes Commander Rabb was second on the list of emergency contact, but I decided to try and get a hold of you first Colonel. I'm Katie Hurst." The young women introduced extending her hand. "Do you have any idea where the Roberts are?" 

"Unfortunately we don't, and the Roberts did not pick up their elementary school son AJ either." Mac informed prying Susan from around her leg and picking her up.

"I see, well if there is anything I can do please call me, you can always just call the day care I'm here most of the time and when I'm not I can always check my voicemail." The commander and colonel nodded in understandment.

"Yes thank you, and if the Roberts contact you could you please call us?" Katie Hurst nodded as the military officers turned to leave, Harm grabbing Susan's stuff and Mac carrying Susan. 

-*-

Admiral Chegwidden pulled up to AJ's elementary school, and walked straight into the front office. AJ was sitting on one of the couches that were arranged around a coffee table littered with newspapers and school bulletins. The young boy seemed to straighten up at the sight of the Admiral in his uniform, Chegwidden adored the young boy and loved him like a grandson. 

"At ease cadet." Little AJ visually relaxed, but there was still a look of concern in the young boy's eyes, this was out of character of either of his parents to not pick him up without them telling him. 

"Admiral Chegwidden?" Asked a man about mid forties, he had a short, plump figure and a small bald spot.

"That's me an you are…?"

"Principal Stiller." He introduced almost intimidated by the admiral's presence.

"I take it the Roberts have yet to get into contact with you?" The admiral asked wishing to leave.

"No…Admiral…it was just getting late and we felt we needed to contact someone." 

"I understand, well thank you." The admiral nodded to little AJ who jumped up and got ready to follow the admiral out. 

"Will be in contact if you need us." Principal Stiller called after the exiting pair.

-*-

Palmer looked over nervously at Mac…did she figure him out yet?…no she would of said something by now. Mac was distracted by buckling in Susan, she couldn't wait to someday have her own children, especially with Harm. She gave him a warming smile but saw the emotions tugging at his face.

"You're worried about them aren't you?" Mac asked closing the door and getting into the driver seat. Palmer relaxed on the inside, but made sure it wasn't visible, she didn't know.

"Yeah I am its unlike Bud and Harriet to forget picking up their kids." 

"I hope they're alright." Mac added starting her engine and they drove on in silence.

_As soon as I take care of the admiral all I have left is Mac._ A smile snuck across his face as he stared out the window_ and he couldn't wait to take care of her. _

****

Dum, dum, dum for me to post my next chapter I'll need reviews to know how I did *evil cackle* *cough* So please R/R thanks!!


	6. Palmer lets Down his Guard

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

*Shrinks behind chair * Don't hate me because it took so long to update, but I got good news I just finished a fic so I can devote more time to this one! -yippee!

Thanks to et-spiritus-sancti, laura carr, harmsgirl, marineJAG, and jagchick105 for the reviews!

****

Episode 1

Chapter 6

Palmer lets Down his Guard

After feeding little AJ and Susan, Meredith and Mac put Susan to bed in the spare bedroom while little AJ finished his homework in the kitchen and watched cartoons. Harm was washing the dishes from dinner and the admiral was on the phone with Tiner.

"Alright well have the Robert's call me if they get in contact with you. Thank you." Admiral Chegwidden hung up taking a sip from his coffee.

"This is really unlike Bud and Harriet sir."

"I know, which is getting me worried." Mac and Meredith join Harm and the admiral in the kitchen.

"Still no word?" Meredith asks in concern, Chegwidden shook his head no.

"Let me get you some more coffee sir." Harm offered taking the admiral's mug. Admiral Chegwidden, Meredith and Mac stepped out of the kitchen to check on little AJ. Palmer removed the drug from his pocket, assured that it was untraceable he drops a few drops into the admiral's coffee and smiles in satisfaction.

"Here you go Admiral." Harm offered the admiral his coffee back. 

"Thank you Harm." The admiral takes a sip of his coffee and places it on the coffee table. For twenty minutes while the admiral enjoys his coffee, they watch cartoons with little AJ. A gun explodes on the cartoon, when to phone rings.

"Admiral Chegwidden…yes I'm to CO of both Lieutenant Roberts…when?…I understand…yes I'm on my way." Everyone looks at the admiral in concern.

"That was just the hospital, there was an accident, the Roberts are in critical condition." 

"Oh my gosh!" Meredith exclaims.

"What do you suggest we do sir…sir?" Harm asks as the admiral collapses clutching his chest.

"AJ!" Meredith cries rushing to his side.

---

Meredith paced the waiting room, they had just finished talking to both lieutenant's doctors and were waiting for news on the admiral. Harriet had lost a lot of blood, but was in stable condition, while Bud was still in critical. No one was ready to lose hope, they knew Bud was a fighter and that he would get through this. Mac had stayed behind with Susan and little AJ until Tiner arrived, then Mac went to the hospital. Harm was flipping through a magazine and Mac was watching Meredith.

"Why don't we go get some coffee? If there is any news I'm sure Harm will come and get us." Mac offered, Meredith halted her pacing she looked over at Mac contemplating her offer.

"Alright." She accepted barely above a whisper. Mac and Meredith left, Palmer watched them leave. He was hoping he'd still be able to convince Mac to go on their trip, if she refused, then his plan would fail. Mac returned a few minutes later.

"Where is Meredith?" He asked in concern.

"The doctor stopped us in the hall, Meredith is sitting with the admiral right now. I just called Sturgis he's watching AJ and Susan now Tiner and Coates are bringing us dinner." 

"Sturgis?"

"Yes, he also asked if we were still going on our trip to Virginia Beach."

"Are we?"

"I was going to talk it over with you."

"There's nothing we can really do around here, and I think now more then ever we need at least one night away." Just then Tiner and Coates arrived with Chinese take out, they attempted small talk, but didn't get anywhere.

"Why don't you stay here with the Roberts, Admiral, and Meredith, I'll go back and stay with Sturgis." Harm offered to Mac. She nodded Tiner and Coates stood and left. "I'll come back and relieve you." With that he left.

---

Admiral's House 

Damnit was resting by the door, when Palmer walked in, he let out a low growl. 

"Damnit it's just Harm." Palmer looked up to see Sturgis standing in the hallway.

"Must be getting old." Harm offered in explanation, Sturgis was giving him a funny look.

"Must be." Sturgis spoke still giving him a funny look. "What are you doing here so late?" 

"Just dropping in."

"Well while you're here we might as well work on the MacDonald's case together." Palmer gave a confused look.

"MacDonald's case?"

"The same case we've been working on for the past two weeks."

"Ah yeah, I guess the stress of today is catching up with me, I really need that vacation with Mac." Sturgis nodded in understandment and picked up a file of the coffee table. There was something not right about Harm, then it clicked, Harm had once mentioned something about a man, he couldn't remember his name, impersonating Harm to get involved in a case he wondered…

"You know what this case reminds me of?" Palmer looked up, hopping he could get this right.

"What?"

"That one time back at the academy, Captain Firth gave you C- on your report on Ancient Rome military tactics. You were the only cadet in the class to challenge his grading criteria, except you didn't threaten to shot his dog." Palmer laughed.

"Yeah I remember that." Sturgis looked up from the file with a stern look on his face, he nonchanlanty reached into one of the coffee table's drawers to remove Admiral Chegwidden's gun.

"I don't see how you could, I just made that up." Palmer stood up. "Who are you?" Sturgis demanded aiming the gun at him. Palmer reached for the gun, and they began a full-blown struggle, Sturgis deliver an upper right blow to Harm's chin, and he let out a howl of pain. They continued to struggle before Palmer pushed Sturgis into the coffee table. Sturgis laid on the ground, out cold, soaking in a puddle of his blood.

"Uncle Sturgis?" Little AJ called from the spare bedroom. Palmer backed up and raced for the door, this wasn't going as planned. He would half to forget Virginia Beach he was going for Mac now. 

---

Harm was finally able to untie the ropes, he rubbed his wrist they were extremely sore, at least his headache had passed. For the first time he got a good chance to explore whatever he was held in. Despite his early assumption he was not in a cellar, but in a room. He ran his hands along the wall searching for a door. He felt a slight draft coming from the opposite wall, an escape, any sign of a breeze was obviously a way out. Harm raced over, careful of his step for he couldn't see a thing. In between two planks of wood was a slight crack that allowed a breeze to seep through. Harm began to dig, he had to get out, he had to get to his friends, and he had to get out to Mac.

And I think that's a perfect place to stop, I'm sorry if it's a little confusing, but to continue I'll need more reviews, so you know what to do click the review button and REVIEW! ****


	7. Stolen Angel

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

Thanks to starryeyes10, maaike, et-spiritus-sancti, emokid, MacnHarm, Marines_sis, jagchick105 and marineJAG for the reviews!!

****

Episode 1 

Chapter 7

Stolen Angel

Mac was talking to Meredith when her cell rang. She signaled to Coates to take over and got up to answer it.

"Harm?"

"Mac I'm pulling up to the hospital now, I need you to come on out."

"Harm what's going on?"

"I'll explain later, but you got to come out."

"Alright I'll be right there." Mac hung up her cell phone looking a little confused she ran back and got her purse. "I have to go I'll check on everyone later." Mac assured as she ran out to the parking lot. Harm pulled up and Mac got in, in the passenger seat. 

"Harm what's…" She paused when she saw the gun trained on her. "Harm…"

"I'm not Harm." Mac drew in a deep breath.

"Palmer?" She hissed. 

"You got it." Mac's pulse raced, but she wasn't going to give Palmer the satisfaction of her panic. 

"You're responsible for the car accident, and the admiral's heart attack."

"And Sturgis's little accident." Mac's voice was caught in her throat.

"Where's Harm?" The question was barely audible. Palmer reached out to stroke Mac's hair, she jerked back.

"I'm taking you to him." Palmer assured. 

---

The paramedics had praised Little AJ for his actions. After he found his Uncle Sturgis he immediately called 911, he stayed on the phone with the operator until the paramedics arrived. He then got Susan and together they rode in the ambulance, AJ kept Susan occupied and out of the way of the paramedics. Once in the hospital Little AJ spotted Tiner at the payphone.

"UNCLE TINER!" Little AJ called, Tiner whirled around in surprise to find Little AJ and Susan squirming out of a nurse's grip. 

"It's alright nurse I know these two." The nurse let go and Little AJ and Susan ran into Tiner's arms. "What are you two doing here?" 

"Uncle Sturgis is bleeding really bad." Little AJ informed, Susan nodded in agreement with tears welling in her eyes. Tiner took AJ and Susan to a confused Coates and Meredith and searched for a doctor. 

Twenty minutes later a doctor emerged from the room with Sturgis, with no promising news.

---

Harm heard a car pull up, he was so close, but if it was Palmer… He looked around the room for a heavy object he found a hammer and raced back to his seat. The door opened and a female figure entered followed by Palmer, Palmer flipped on the lights.

"No!" Harm exclaimed when his eyes adjusted to the light and found Palmer with a gun to Mac's back.

"Drop that hammer Rabb." Palmer ordered. Harm dropped the hammer that he dropped to his side when he saw Mac. "My original plan was to poison her, to have her suffer just like the Roberts, Admiral and Sturgis." Harm's jaw clenched with anger. "But on a spontaneous moment I decided to bring her here to have you watch her die."

****

Sorry it took so long to update, please review I really appreciated them, and I promise to update sooner!! 


	8. Life or Death

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

Thanks to marineJAG, jagchick105, tania, Marines_sis, Jaglover24, Alex627, et-spiritus-sancti, SammyBlack80 for the reviews!

****

Episode 1

Chapter 8

Life or Death

Mac's pulse quickened, before leading her in Palmer had tied her good and tight.

"So you don't try to pull any of your marine moves on me." He whispered in her ear as he graced his lips against her cheek, she turned away. Palmer yanked on her hair, so he could see the front of her face, she spat at him, and he slapped her, then pulled her out of the car.

A drop of sweat trickled down the back of Harm's neck, he could feel the pulse of his vein in his temple. He so badly wanted to strangle Palmer, but with the gun trained on Mac he couldn't even get near her without him shooting her. 

"Let her go Palmer!" Harm ordered.

"Now where'd be the fun in that!" Palmer sneered as he pushed Mac over to a chair, his eyes focused on Harm.

"What are you going to do to her?" A smile snuck across Palmer's check, he began to stroke Mac's hair, she tried to pull back but her restrains wouldn't allow it.

"I was thinking of getting to know Mac better, then maybe…"

"I swear if you lay a hand on her!"

"What are you going to do flyboy? Call me names, and don't even think about anything because I'm the one with the gun." While the two men continued to bicker, Mac worked the ropes that tied her wrist, the ropes around her ankles were not as tight. 

"Haven't you done enough?" Harm demanded.

"Lets see…the Roberts, the admiral, Sturgis, now Mac…no I'm not completely satisfied." Harm's eyes widened as Palmer listed his victims. The ropes finally gave away, Mac jumped up, grabbed the chair, and slammed it over Palmer's head. She then knelt down to untie her ankle restraints as Palmer and Harm began a full fledge struggle. The ropes finally gave away, as Harm delivered a punch square in Palmer's face. Together, Harm and Mac, took off down a hall, with Palmer not far behind. Harm pulled Mac into a stairwell and crouched behind the steps, blocked by musty boxes. 

"You can't hide from me Harm, I'll find you and when I do I'll have my way with that precious fiancé of yours." Mac's grip tightened on Harm, but she did not let out a peep. "Come on Harm I'm tired of your games." Palmer made his way up the steps, they waited until he was on the second floor landing before making a run for it. Palmer saw the two take off, he did an about face and descended the two flights of steps. When he got out into the hall, Mac and Harm were nearing the corner, he took aim and fired as the darted down the next corridor, a bullet barely missing Harm's head. 

"GO MAC!" Harm screamed, a door was at the end of the hallway sunlight seeped through the crack in the door. Shots were being fired all around them, by the grace of God Palmer couldn't run and hit a target. A bullet grazed Harm in the arm, but he kept running another bullet hit Mac in the thigh. She grinned her teeth and let a yelp of pain slip out. Harm grabbed her around the waist as they darted out the door, the car Palmer had drove up in was parked right outside the door.

"Know how to hot-wire?" Mac inquired.

"Learned it in Vietnam." Harm confessed Mac flung open the driver's door, she crawled in Palmer was hot on their tail. 

"Get down Mac!" Harm yelled as bullets pierced the window, the engine purred to life, as Palmer was only inches from the car. Harm shifted the car into reverse and pulled out, Palmer flung his body onto the hood of the car.

"HARM!" Mac yelled, Harm then shifted into drive speeding forward, Palmer fired again the bullet hit Mac and she slumped forward in her seat. Harm reached over to brace her as he slammed Palmer into the wall. 

****

Well what do y'all think I'd really appreciate some reviews, and I promise to update sooner. (Look I updated in less than a month!)


	9. The Morning after a Nightmare

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

I missed last week's episode of JAG so if anybody knows where I could either read or watch the episode again I'd really appreciate it, and just include it in your review (as always please R/R.)

Thanks to Lily, marineJAG, JAG4me, JAGlover24, Ashley, Bekki,: ), Lori, SammyBlack80, Marines_sis, Debbie *breathes* jagchick105, lizzy0888, and last but not least et-spiritus-sancti for the encouraging reviews, and if I hadn't said it before I'm saying it again *gets on knees and begs* PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR TAKING SO LONG FOR UPDATING I'M INCREDIBLY SORRY!!

****

Episode 1

Chapter 9

The Morning after a Nightmare

Glass shattering…Harm's panicked voice…siren's wailing…men and women talking…more sirens wailing, only louder…chaos…people talking excitedly machines beeping…Harm screaming her name… then silence.

Harm sat in a secluded office being interrogated by police, they grilled him over his previous whereabouts, and Palmer. 

Meredith stood beside the admiral's bed waiting for him to regain consciousness.

The Robert's shared a room, both remained unconscious, but only Bud remained in critical condition. 

Sturgis had only recently been rolled into post-op, the doctor's originally thought that Sturgis wasn't going to pull through surgery, but since he did, there was hope that he'd make it through.

Tiner sat in the waiting room keeping little AJ and Susan occupied while waiting on an update. 

Coates had followed Mac into surgery, and looked on in concern as the pulled a panicking Harm from her side and into a separate room to be interrogated, but when the machines started beeping they drew the blinds and Coates could see no more. She went around and checked to see if Meredith needed anything and if the admiral was awake, then quickly checked on the Roberts, and then went to Sturgis's bedside. 

Some of JAG's staff began to pile into the waiting room, taking turns checking on everyone and watching over little AJ and Susan. 

Palmer was still in surgery.

"My fiancé…what happened to my fiancé?" Harm demanded for the tenth time to the NCIS who were interrogating him. 

"Commander if you could just be more cooperative we'll let you go see her now once again who is Palmer?" Demanded Agent Todd. Harm took in a breath as he once again went over who Palmer was and the last couple of days.

Harriet was the first to wake up to see a smiling Coates standing beside her.

"Lieutenant your awake!" She exclaimed she then stuck her head out the door. "Can I get a doctor in here Lieutenant Sims just woke up!" She then returned to the lieutenant's beside. "It's good to see you're awake ma'am."

"What happened?" Harriet asked looking around the hospital room in concern.

"You and Bud were in an accident ma'am, but you're both going to pull through, and I'm sure little AJ and Susan can't wait to hear you're ok, I'm going to go tell them now ok?" Coates filled in, Harriet nodded, as an army doctor stepped in the room, with a pleased look on his face.

Harm was finally released from the NCIS and raced to be by Mac's side, a doctor was leaving Mac's room as he approached.

"Doc how is she?" 

"I have to be honest with you Commander we almost lost her, but your fiancé is a fighter and she's going to be just fine. We were able to move the bullet from her thigh and the second bullet only grazed her arm, she lost a lot of blood, and it took awhile to remove some of the glass from her, but she's going to be just fine. I expect she's going to wake up any minute now so if you'd like to go sit with her…" The doctor didn't even get to finish Harm was already racing towards Mac.

"Thanks doctor!" He called over his shoulder. Harm raced to Mac and picked up her hand, he gave her hand a gentle squeeze then bent over to kiss his marine on the cheek, something he had been waiting to do for a long time. Mac's eyelids fluttered open.

"Harm…" She whispered.

"I'm here, I'm here Sarah." Mac smiled at the mention of 'Sarah'.

"How are you?" She asked.

"I'm fine the question is how are you?"

"Great." She smiled, Harm laughed.

"I'm so sorry." He apologized leaning in to give her a hug.

"It wasn't your fault it was Palmer's, don't you even start to blame yourself." 

"Yes ma'am!" Harm saluted. Coates then stuck her head around the doorframe.

"Oh Colonel you're awake that's wonderful!"

"Coates how is everyone?" Mac asked.

"Just fine ma'am, and Lt. Sims just woke up too." Mac smiled.

"That's wonderful."

"Yes ma'am, the kids get to go see her, but it'll only be for a little while, then I was thinking of taking them to my place, since police are still at theirs."

"Police?" Harm asked.

"Yes sir, before the colonel left, you or Palmer posing as you went back to the Roberts. Commander Turner was watching little AJ and Susan, but Palmer didn't know that, the commander then realized that Palmer wasn't you and they started fighting, Commander Turner was thrown into the coffee table, and if it wasn't for little AJ's quick thinking the doctor's said he wouldn't be alive." Coates explained.

"That son of a…" Mac raised her hand to cover Harm's mouth.

"Thank you Coates." Mac thanked.

"Aye ma'am, sir, feel better ma'am." Coates then stepped out of the room. Harm sat on the edge of the bed.

"I missed a lot, what exactly did that son of a… Palmer…do." Harm asked. Mac shifted in the bed trying to get comfortable.

"For starters, he tampered with the Robert's van, making it look like an accident it landed both lieutenants in the hospital, thank the lord they were on the way to picking up the kids. Then he put something in the admiral's coffee to cause him to have a heart attack, then you heard about Sturgis and you know about me." Mac licked her lips for they were really dry. Harm shook his head, and Mac smiled.

"I have to be honest, you are a much better kisser than Palmer."

"He kissed you?!" Harm exclaimed.

"And nothing further." Mac assured, Harm visually relaxed, but inside he was still steaming. Harm then leaned in for another kiss, when a nurse stepped in.

"Commander, Colonel, a NCIS agent told me that you might want to be informed that a man name Palmer had pulled through surgery, and we had just put him in the post-op…and he's gone." Mac's color drained out of her face, and Harm's grip tightened on her hand.

"What do you mean gone?" Harm demanded.

"Gone sir as in he's gone. We've searched the hospital he's not here sir." The nurse explained. 

****

In an unmarked ambulance

Palmer woke up to see one of his partner's tending to him.

"I knew you'd pull through, good job." He complimented, as the ambulance speed on.

****

More chapters to come! I'm going to try and put the next chapter up this weekend or maybe even before if your good and review (and I promise it will be up before Monday if you please review!) Thanks y'all!


	10. A Fairytale Ending

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

If I were to sit here and list all the reasons why I couldn't update sooner we'd be here till the next year, so once again I am really sorry for the delay. Another thing I haven't been very sure where to take this story, so your going to just have to read it ;). A million thanks to shelly, nicgaspinsc, hockeygirl1431, jagchick105, starryeyes10, and finally et-spiritus-sancti for all the encouraging reviews, I hope this chapter was worth the wait.

****

Episode 1

Chapter 10

A Fairytale Ending

-Four months later-

Mac stood before the church's full-length mirror studying her image, she was in a strapless gown embroidered with sparkling sequins that rain down her dress and the tail, the bottom of dress covered her heels. Harriet and Harm's mom were working on her headpiece trying to bobbypin it just right.

During their well-deserved recovery time from Palmer's ordeal the female staff was diligently at work over Harm and Mac's wedding details, so by the time the crew returned to duty all was taken care of. Everyone had made a complete recovery, Bud had been in a coma for only a week before regaining complete conscious. The admiral, under orders to take it easy, had accompanied Meredith to Italy, where they rekindled their love and made their own wedding plans.

No one had heard or have seen Palmer since that fatal day, that fact weighed heavily on Harm. Harm knew someday Palmer would be back it was just a matter of time, but he would be ready. Never again will Palmer hurt his family and friends, but today Palmer was forgotten as the long awaited day was finally here. The men were sharing a shot of vodka provided by Sergei in the groom's dressing room, the admiral had agreed to give Mac away at the wedding, so he had passed on the shot of vodka to go wait on Mac. Sergei, Bud and Sturgis all shared the duty of being the best man as they each placed their shot glasses on the tray and made their way for the church. Chloe knocked on the door outside of Mac's dressing room.

"It's time." She smiled as she poked her head into the room, her eyes got teary at the sight of her big sister. "Oh Mac you look great!" She complimented.

"You look great yourself." Mac complimented, as the group proceeded out the room. As Chloe, Harriet, Coates and Harm's mother all proceeded into the church, the admiral took Mac's arm and smiled down on her.

"Ready?" He whispered into her ear.

"Been ready." Mac replied as the organ tune changed to 'Here Comes the Bride', the look on Harm's face was priceless as he watched Mac come down the aisle. He couldn't remember much else of his wedding, he was to busy concentrating on Mac, he somehow made it through his vowels, and clued in when he heard…

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride." The church erupted in applause as Harm leaned forward to give Mac a long, passionate kiss. As they proceeded down the aisle and out of the church, it was a perfect fairytale ending to a traumatic experience, that was temporarily interrupted by Sturgis as he took his sword and playfully swatted Mac on the behind exclaiming 'Go Navy!' Mac glared back at him but burst into laughter. The rest of the evening had been stolen out of a fairytale, the reception, everything was perfect as well as the toasts, at the end of the evening both Harm and Mac slipped into casual clothing to prepare for their flight to Hawaii. They waved good-bye to their friends, family and guest as the slipped into the limo. Harm removed a bottle of chilled white grape juice and poured a glass for him and Mac.

"Here's lookin' at you kid." He toasted, Mac smiled and kissed Harm again.

"I think this is the start of a beautiful relationship." She quoted from their favorite classic movie, as the limo drove off into the sunset.

****

I know, I know a little mushy but I liked it. To all of those who wanted an end to Palmer I'm afraid it won't come in this episode, but in a later one. I hope y'all liked it, and I'll try to put up the next episode soon. Please review in the mean time!


End file.
